


coffee splatters and ink droplets

by relinquished



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, This is primarily a Varrosh fic, good luck, so if you're here for somethin else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquished/pseuds/relinquished
Summary: varian is the happy owner of stormwind cafe - garrosh is the owner of the tattoo shop across the way, orgimmar ink.





	coffee splatters and ink droplets

**Author's Note:**

> this is a multi chapter fic! yayyy. often un-betad. have fun yall, and feedback is always appreciated.

The bell jingled above the door to Stormwind Cafe as Varian quickly danced between the various machines behind the counter, setting them up and allowing everything to warm before the day officially started. Sparing a glance back, he shot his friend a grin, watching her tie her hair up into a messy bun as she walked past him and into the back area.  
  
“Good Morning, Jaina,” He looked over the machines, watching her hang up her bag on a hook, “You’re just as bright as ever.”  
  
She shot him a look, mumbling something before yawning loudly. Wrapping her apron around her waist and dropping the loop around her neck, she walked back out, already setting up some of the items she needed to start baking the pastries that would line the shelves of the display rack.  
  
“Give me a sec to wake up, Varian-” Another yawn- “Sylv kept me up all night watching absolutely awful horror movies.” She smacked her lips and quickly washed her hands, popping open the fridge and grabbing the puff pastry she had allowed to cool overnight. Turning back around and quickly getting to work, she added, “I had no fucking idea so many awful rip-off horror movies even existed.”  
  
Varian barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he turned on the coffee grinder in quick bursts, allowing the aroma to fill his senses with a sigh. He spun around Jaina as the door opened and the bell jingled, Mathias Shaw walking in and around the corner, not sparring so much as a ‘Morning’ as he hung his satchel next to Jaina’s. Raising an eyebrow, the woman looked back at the ginger, still working on the pastries.  
  
“What, no hello?”  
  
Mathias sent her a glare, dropping his shades on the counter as he went back around and into the main area, setting up tables and flicking on various electronics. The cafe was silent, spare the whirring of machines and the humming coming from Jaina’s throat, before Mathias spoke up.  
  
“Flynn proposed.”  
  
Varian’s hands stopped and Jaina’s head shot up, all eyes in the room connecting. Varian hesitated before speaking again, clearing his throat.  
  
“And?” He grabbed three cups, quickly making them all cups of coffee, “What did you say?” Shaw rolled his shoulders, moving towards them and leaning against the counter. He scratched his cheek, the gentle noise of stubble easily heard.  
  
“Well,” He spoke, looking over at the two. There was a pause before he broke out into a rare grin, his eyes twinkling, “I obviously said yes.” Jaina let out a loud shout of happiness, quickly running around the counter and hugging the life out of the poor man. He laughed loudly, showing true happiness for the first time in a while. Varian grinned and slid their coffees to them, walking around to wrap an arm around the both of them.  
  
“Congrats, Shaw,” He gave him a shit-eating grin, “You finally kept one.” Shaw let out an indignant noise and punched his shoulder, earning a loud laugh as Varian moved away, sipping his coffee as he lit up the open sign, alerting outsiders to come on in. Moving back behind the counter, he looked out the large windows, seeing the trees of Elwynn littered orange and red, signaling autumn. He thoroughly enjoyed this time of year - when Anduin was younger, he’d take him out to haunted houses, mazes, hayrides, and the like, before taking him out trick-or-treating on Hallow’s End. Before Tiffin had passed, the three of them would often go out of town and spend time with her family in Westfall. He smiled to himself at the memories, before the bell of the shop chimed once more, signaling the start of the day.  
  
  
  
Hours passed and Varian kept himself busy, taking orders and calling names. His co-owner, Genn, came in eventually, helping him speed along during the daily grind. It was around lunch rush when He came in, his massive frame taking over Varian’s vision as he stepped up to order. His pulse quickened and he cleared his throat, squaring himself upright and looking at the orc, a friendly smile plastered on his lips.  
  
“Welcome to Stormwind, what can I get you?” His voice was steady as he watched the massive man look over the menu, figuring out his options. Once he had, he finally spoke, his gruff voice rattling Varian to his core.  
  
“One large black coffee and,” He glanced at the pastries in the display, “One of those little cheesecakes.” He looked down at Varian, golden eyes meeting pale blue. The human’s breath hitched momentarily and he nodded, quickly ringing him up and taking his payment. He licked his lips, trying to rid the dryness before he spoke again.  
  
“Name?” His voice sounded smaller than he meant for it to. The orc snorted, quirking a brow before speaking.  
  
“Garrosh.”  
“One r?”  
“Two.”  
  
Varian nodded and swallowed, letting him know the order would be ready quickly and watching him head over to a table and sit down, looking almost cartoonishly large as he pulled out his phone, muscles flexing under a shirt that seemed like it would rip if he breathed wrong.  
  
Varian swallowed thickly, turning around and quickly barking out the order to Jaina, preparing the clean cup and food. His hands shook slightly before he breathed out heavily, shaking his head and steadying himself and looking over at his coworker. She raised an eyebrow at him before placing the cheesecake next to his hand. He placed the now full cup on the plate next to the dessert, letting out a heavy sigh from his nose as he made his way over to the new customer - Garrosh. He quickly placed the plate and drink in front of him, causing the orc to look up and nod. He gave a curt nod back and quickly made his way back behind the counter.  
  
He resumed taking orders, but his eyes often drifted to the orc, eyes tracing the tattoos that lined his arms and swirled, dipping under his shirt and hiding the rest of itself from Varian’s view. His eyes trailed up to the orc’s face, noticing that what he had originally believed to be dark facial hair was another tattoo. He swallowed thickly and went to look away before their eyes met. Varian jolted, quickly looking away and busying himself with other work, eyes wide and palms sweaty as he quickly spat out that he was taking lunch and sped to the backroom, leaving Jaina confused and sputtering.  
  
He quickly closed the door to the break room and gripped his chest, leaning against the doorframe and breathing hard. What the hell was wrong with him? It was just eye contact - just one, small, formal conversation. He moved and sat at the table, bending over and letting his head rest against the cold metal with a groan. He was already so worked up, those golden eyes burned into his memory as he attempted to calm himself down.  
  
The orc had been just his type, and that’s what set him off so badly- big, angry-looking, full of tattoos and piercings- he let out a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes, managing to calm himself down. He quickly shot up as Genn rushed in, looking worried. The older man began asking too many questions, sitting next to him as he spoke. Varian clenched his teeth and held up his hand, immediately ceasing all conversation and giving the Worgen a wary look.  
  
“I’m alright, Genn, really,” He gave him a soft smile, “I just needed a break. I’ve been on my feet for a few hours.” He waved off the man and went back to resting his head on the metal table, closing his eyes. He listened to Genn as he spoke.  
  
“Did you get enough sleep?” Genn earned a grunt in response. “Did you eat this morning,” Genn rested his hand on the other’s shoulder, lifting him a bit, “I know you get here early, but you need something in your system other than coffee.”  
  
Varian gently removed the other’s hand from his shoulder, smiling softly. “Yes, I ate, Genn. I’m not in my 20s anymore, really, I know how to take care of myself,” He paused, “Somewhat.”  
  
The Worgen snorted and slapped a hand on his back, standing. “Be sure to come back sooner than later, lunch rush may be over, but that means students are getting out soon.” Varian nodded and watched the man leave, resting his cheek in his palm.  
  
Genn Greymane had been Varian’s close friend since Tiffin had died. He was there for him to help him mourn and take care of his son when he struggled through it. He owed a great deal to the other and was happy to open Stormwind with him. The man had previously owned another shop - a bakery called Gilnean Gourmet - but was driven out of business when another bakery - Undercity - had opened next door. It just so happened that Jaina, Varian’s other closest friend, was married to the owner of Undercity, so the old dog had to put aside his rage, even if he hadn’t wanted to.  
  
Varian drew in a deep breath and stood, walking back out and getting ready to head back into the fray of things. When he arrived back to his spot behind the counter, his eyes landed on the empty seat that once occupied Garrosh and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day flew by, Anduin coming in at one point with his boyfriend to let Varian know that he wouldn’t be coming home for the night. Varian had just nodded and given them both two free coffees - one with too much sugar for his taste and another much darker, richer brew. Anduin gave his father a quick and chaste kiss on the cheek before he had pulled his boyfriend, Nathanos, away and out of the shop as he blew on his coffee. When the closing time had arrived, he quickly flipped the sign and went about cleaning, letting Mathias off early to allow him to go celebrate with his new fiance. Eventually, Jaina left to make sure her wife hadn’t burned the house down and, soon after, Genn took his leave, leaving Varian by himself. There wasn’t too much of a mess, and he was grateful, easily cleaning up their prep areas and storing the leftover pastries in a bag to take home for Anduin and himself to enjoy the next couple of days.  
  
He quickly flipped the chairs onto the tables and gathered his things, flipping off the lights and pulling on his jacket, walking out and locking up. He huffed for a moment as a cold breeze hit his face, hiking up his jacket’s collar and frowning. He would need to invest in a scarf soon - it would only get colder as the year went on, it always did in Elwynn. As he turned to head down the street, he slammed into a brad chest, stumbling backward with a yelp. He grumbled and rubbed his nose, looking at whoever he had run into to tell them a piece of his mind, as he stopped.  
  
Garrosh stared back at him, a mildly shocked expression on his face as he stood there. He was wearing a light sweater over the shirt he had on earlier and didn’t look at all cold. A stark comparison to the slightly shivering form of the human. Varian was at a loss of words for a moment before sputtering, his eyes widening.  
  
“Oh, fuck, I am so sorry, I didn’t even see you, I didn’t mean to-” A large hand was held up, silencing him. There was an amused look on the Orc’s face, which made Varian’s blood boil slightly. Garrosh spoke, shaking his head.  
  
“You’re fine. I don’t think you running into me can hurt me.” He chuckled slightly, rubbing his knuckles across his chest. Varian swallowed thickly as he saw the tattoos again. They were…. Absurdly attractive. He shook his head slightly and threw Garrosh a smile, moving to step around him.  
  
“Well- I’m sorry again. Have a good night.” He quickly skirted around him and walked down the street, feeling those golden eyes on his back as he made his way home.


End file.
